Butterfly Kisses
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: It's 1939 in Warsaw, Poland. Stan hasn't seen his best friend in two years, a wall separating the two. But his heart is with Kyle, even with the blood, tears, and butterfly kisses. STYLE-SLASH.


**This idea has been nagging at me since English class when we were discussing the Holocaust. This story might get a bit graphic, gory, twisted, creepy, but it's also romantic xD. And yes, it's a SLASH story, taking place during the Holocaust, with Kyle and Stan. Bite me. And it might also get depressing and hateful and sad, but hey, it's the HOLOCAUST! And it takes place in Warsaw, Poland, by the way, for there was no slaughtering of Jewish people in America. And that's also the Ghetto I know most about xD.**

* * *

_**Now I lay me down to sleep.**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep.**_

_**Should I die before I wake;**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to take.**_

* * *

_Randy Marsh pressed a wet paper towel to his six year old son's leg, gently wiping away the blood. Stan sniffled, taking in a few deep breaths as his father put a band-aid over his scrape._

_"You know why this happened?" Randy said to his son._

_Stan shook his head, licking his lips and wiping his eyes._

_"Because you're friends with a Jew." Randy replied. "And how many times have I told you that God will punish you for befriending a Jew?"_

_"A-alot..." Stan mumbled, not really believing it was his best friend's fault that he fell off his bike._

_"You never listened to me, and now look." Randy sighed. "And stop talking to that little Jewish girl down the street, Stan."_

_"B-but I like her, she's my friend!"_

_"Stan..." His father replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Do you know what happens if you fall in love with a Jew?"_

_"N-no..."_

_"You die.'_

* * *

Stan knocked on the large wooden door three times before retracting his hand to support his books. It was so cold out he could see his breath coming out in white puffs as he waited for someone to answer the door. He shifted his weight to his right side while he tugged his red and blue poof-ball hat farther down at an attempt to warm his ears. Stan pressed his lips together, sighing.

The door opened to reveal his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle was wearing his green ushanka (as always), with his orange silk curls peeking out from underneath, and his bangs resting just ontop of his long eyelashes. His eyes looked brighter than usual, and he was dressed in his pyjamas.

"Hey Stan." Kyle smiled, moving out of the door for his best friend to walk in.

"God it's so cold!" Stan exclaimed, setting his schoolbooks down on the desk.

"I wouldn't know." Kyle shrugged, walking towards his bedroom, Stan's cue to follow.

"School's so boring without you." Stan explained as he sat down on Kyle's bed. "I wish you could come back."

"So do I, Stan, so do I." Kyle licked his lips and sighed. "But according to the Germans, Jews are lying cheats and sending them to school would make them even worse, blah blah blah..."

"Fuck Germans." Stan commented, scooting closer to Kyle.

"Agreed!"

Stan didn't say anything. The raven-haired boy just brushed his bangs out of his eyes, biting his lip nervously and looked at his feet. He looked at Kyle from the corner of his eye; Kyle was toying with the hem on his shirt.

At the time, Stan didn't know why he had the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. But he did, and he autimatically tackled his friend onto the bed, basically suffocating him in a hug. His squeezed his eyes shut, his head resting on Kyle's chest. Kyle's steady heartbeat relaxed him somewhat, and he inhaled the scent of Kyle's shirt, the familiar smell of coconut he was so used to.

"Dude!" Kyle laughed, wrapping his arms around Stan's body. "What are you doing?"

"I.. I don't... just..." Stan stuttered, hugging Kyle a little tighter. "Just be careful, okay?"

Kyle didn't say anything, he just let Stan hold onto him as long as he possibly could. The redhead wondered what was up with the sudden clingy-ness, but he didn't question it. He actually... liked it. But at the same time, he felt a lump rise in his throat, and he held on tighter.

It was the last time the two would be seeing eachother.

**~.::.~**

Stan pushed through the crowd in front of his house, and he could feel his heartbeat in his ears once he saw the hundreds of people carrying large bags marching down the street, following German Nazis. He recognized the Cotswolds, his next door neighbors, in the crowd, and he swore his heart was beating faster.

_This isn't happening_, He thought as he spotted a familiar green Ushanka a few feet from him.

"Kyle!" He shouted, and the green ushanka looked at him.

It was Kyle.

Stan ran out into the line, right to Kyle.

"Fuck Kyle, what's happening!?" Stan exclaimed, lacing his fingers with Kyle's.

"I don't know." Kyle whispered, and Stan could see tears in his best friend's eyes.

"STAN!" Stan turned and saw his father standing behind him.

Randy was wearing a Nazi uniform, no surprise there, considering he was the one in charge of the town of Warsaw, Poland. He yanked his son away from Kyle, glaring at him.

"Dad, what the FUCK are you doing!?" Stan yelled.

"We're getting rid of the Jews."

* * *

**There's the preface 3**

**The first REAL chapter will be coming soon! And from then, the story will be told in Stan's point-of-view, most likely!**


End file.
